More specifically, the invention concerns a method for chemically passivating a surface of a product made of a III-V semiconductor material in which a) a P,N polymer film is formed on said surface by deposition in a solvent comprising liquid ammonia.
The article, “Fully Protective yet Functionalizable Monolayer on InP,” by Gonçalves et al., in Chemistry of Materials 22 (2010), 3114-3120, describes an example of such a method, in which a polyphosphazene film is deposited and has been shown to be very satisfactory. In effect, the passivation of the surface obtained by this method can be of high quality.
However, the film is formed with electrochemical assistance, which presents practical drawbacks that prevent the implementation of such a method on an industrial scale. Consequently, it is sought to simplify the production of such films.